Second Chances are sometimes better
by Schemingstar05
Summary: Future Fic:Ryan and Marissa both move back to Newport after many years. They both are widowed and there daughters become best friends. See what happens when the Love they thought was gone is really still burning strong. Review plese.
1. The Move

Disclaimer: If I own Ryan I wouldn't be here Writing about him I would be doing him. Marissa I don't own her either. I do own Vanessa and Alley and Adam and Kelly.

Chapter 1: Moving Day

This is my take on what would happen in the future. Complicated: A little. Interesting: Very.

Marissa was standing in the foyer of the house Adam and her had built. She had loved him. She had married him and had Vanessa with him. He had died 3 years ago. It was time to move on. Move back home.

Ryan looked at the house in the Suburbs of LA. It was old, but Kelly had made it new again when they had moved in when they first got married. Alley had lived in this house all her life and when her mom died he had promised her they wouldn't move, but now as his work with Kirsten got more strenuous he needed to be closer to his office.

"Vanessa. Are you coming? The Moving Van is wanting to Leave." Vanessa was standing in her purple room. It was the room she had helped her Dad paint purple. She loved that color when she was 7 it was the best color ever, but when her Dad died it became evil. She still loved it but it reminded her to much of him.

"Yea coming mom."

Vanessa and her mom said the last good byes to the house. And locked the door.

"Dad, where is this new house at?"

"Near Grandma and Grandpa." he said smiling.

He had bought one of Kirsten's model homes. It was new and clean.

"Here we are." He said as they pulled into the drive way of a Tan House with a red a roof like ever other house in Newport. "Wow! Just like Grandma and Grandpa's."

"Yea I guess so. Here why don't' you go unlock the door." He said handing her the key.

"Yea." She hated the house it wasn't the house her mom and decorated with flowers and bright colors. The Foyer was pale white just like every other room.

"It's nice." She said

"I know its not Walddorf Drive. but it's going to be home."

"Dad, Waldorf drive is where I would rather be." and She stormed off to the back yard.

He picked up his Cell and called Kirsten.

"Hey." Kirsten said on the other end.

"Hey I just wanted to say we're here."

"That's great. Take a few days off to unpack. I'll see you Monday for the Board Meeting."

"Thanks Mom." He said

"No Problem, Ryan."

The Trip from Arizona to California was about 12 hours, but by the time they pulled into there new house driveway. Marissa was past counting hours she just wanted to be there. The Modestly sized home was in one of Newport Group additions. She saw that a Silver Range Rover was already parked there. She figured it must be her mom.

She walked in the front door. "Sweetie." they did the fake kiss cheek thing.

"Hi. Mom."

"I will have this place in ship shape in no time."

"Did your house in Phoenix sell."

"Yes mother."

"That's good."

"Oh my Vanessa you have grown." Julie said giving her granddaughter a hug.

"Yes Grandma."

"Well I just wanted to say hi."

"I've gotta run. Caleb is having a hip replaced and I need to be there."

"Ta Ta."

She was gone.

The Weekend has passed it is now the day when Ryan goes to work and Vanessa and Alley start school.

"Sweetie, you have a good day at school."

"I will dad."She said giving her Dad a kiss. She walked out the door to the bus stop. She was going to Harbor Middle School.

"Hi" A little blonde girl said

"I'm Vanessa."

"Hi, I'm Alley."

They began talking and became fast friends.


	2. The Dinner

 SEQ CHAPTER h r 1Chapter 2: Dinner Plans.

Alley walked into the house. No one was home.

Alley,

I'll be home at 4 we'll make dinner.

Hope your first day was great.

                        Love, Dad

Alley walked over to where the phone was hanging on the wall. She called Vanessa.

"Hello." Said a female voice.

"Hi, is Vanessa there."

"Yes who's calling."

"Its her friend Alley from school."

"Ok, hold on."

"Nessa, its Alley your friend from school."

"Hey"

"You want to come over for Dinner?"

"Sure."

"Let me ask my mom." She hears Vanessa put the phone down.

"My mom will bring me over in about a hour."

Just then her Dad walked in the door Carry a bag a of Groceries.

"Could you go out to the car and help me." He said as put down the groceries

"Hey, Listen I have to help my dad with Groceries. I'll see you in an hour."

"Hey, Dad My friend is coming over for dinner."

"Who is this friend?"

"Vanessa Walker."

"Ok, Cool."

Marissa walked over to the caller ID to delete the calls it had been a day of long phone calls. The Phone Company, The Electiric.. Ryan Atwood. Called 3:45 p.m. 555-2989

"What." She dialed the number.

Ryan was stirring the pasta on the stove when the phone rang.

The Caller ID. Said Marissa Walker.

"Hello." a voice Marissa recognized and made her heart do somersaults.

"Yes, is this Alley's Dad?"

"Yes, it is."

"Hi I am Marissa Walker, Vanessa's mom."

"Marissa, I used to date a Marissa in High School. In fact she was my first love." He said going back.

"Anyways. Yes."

Marissa stopped he didn't recognize her voice.

"Yea what High School did you go to?"

"I went to Harbor."

"Really." Then it hit him

"Marissa Cooper?"

"Hi Ryan."

"Oh my God, this is amazing how have you been?"

"O pretty good."

"Wow, why don't you and your husband come to dinner with Vanessa we can catch up." She didn't know if she could handle dinner with Ryan.

"I guess so. My Husband died 3 years ago.

"Wow weird. My wife died 3 years ago too.. I'll see you guys. Soon."

He hung up Marissa Cooper was coming to dinner and she was single suddenly his heart was beating really fast


	3. The Reunion

 SEQ CHAPTER h r 1Chapter 3: The Reunion.

"Ding Dong." Marissa had put on a pink camisole dress she hoped she didn't look to over dressed.

"Hey, Vanessa, come in." Alley saidThe house was Ryan it was plain and ordinary.

She noticed as she walked into the Living room though the Furniture was very girlish. Like Marissa's

"Hey." She saw the Blonde head she had loved for so many years coming towards her.

He gave her a hug,

"How have you been."

"Can't complain."

There dinner was eaten in silence except for the girls chatting away.

"Girls, why don't you go upstairs?" Ryan said.

"Ok." They said in Unison.

Ryan waited till the girls footsteps faded.

"Hey." He said looking at her.

Oh how he had missed those green eyes.

"So." he said getting up and clearing the table.

"You lived in Newport long. I know you moved to Arizona for college."

"Well, I stayed there and got married and had Vanessa."

"Oh, so if you don't mind me asking how did your husband die."

"He died in a car accident. He was driving home from LA and fell a sleep at the wheel , he ht another car head on and was killed on Impact. The other driver was also killed."

"Did it happen on May 23rd?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"My wife Kelly was driving home from her parent's house in East LA. When a car coming from the opposite direction struck hers head on. The other drive apparently had been a sleep at the wheel. His name was Adam Walker.

"Kelly Atwood." She said realizing.

"I am so sorry." He said "for bringing it up."

"It's ok. I always wanted to meet the family." She said.

"I knew it wouldn't do anything, but I just thought it would help."

"I was wanting to meet you too."

"Well, Vanessa and I better be going."

She got up from the table.

"Marissa?"

"Yes."

He was standing next to her.

"I need to know something."

He leaned down and gave her the most passionate kiss.

"O my god."

"That felt so."

"So, what?" He said as they parted.

"Wonderful."

"Well, maybe we can do it again. Over dinner" He said

"Yeah. Call me."

"Vanessa, lets go sweetie."

Ryan watched as she drove way.

"I love her." Ryan said

"Love who dad."

"Love fur"

"I love fur

."Whatever Dad" Alley said

"It's Late you have school tomorrow."

He said changing the subject


	4. The Decision

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the OC.

The Decision Chapter 4

Ryan paced around his study it was almost midnight. He didn't know if he could date. He loved Marissa he had loved Marissa since he was 17. He had left her for Theresa and then Theresa had Miscarried. He had Met Kelly in College. Marissa had moved away to Phoenix when he had came home from Chino. So he didn't know how to contact her. He had always loved her. When he met Kelly he had decided Second Loves were better than first loves. He had Kelly had made a good life together. Alley had always had the nicest clothes and toys. Kelly grew up in New York and always missed the big City. So when Ryan suggested they moved to LA when they got married she jumped at the chance although they didn't live in a big house or a penthouse it had been a 19th Century Victorian which Kelly and him had fixed up. It was beautiful she has been beautiful. He got in his car. It was late but Alley would be ok by her self.

Vans town was where they had lived, it was small town outside of LA. He had loved living there. The roads were so familiar. He pulled up the Curb at 1081 Waldorf Drive. He saw the Mailbox had not been changed. "Atwood" was still painted on it.

It may have been dark but he could see dark blue shutters and tan Siding. He wished he could go inside and sit in there room. He then remembered he still owned it. He had not sold it yet. {MWHAHA I just thought I would be a little mushy sentimental but don't worry he is letting go. That is all. Marisa will do the same then they will live happily ever after Maybe.}

He unlocked the door the air smelled of dead flowers and must. He had not realized he needed to sell it. Ryan climbed the stairs to the Master Bedroom that him and Kelly had shared. It was a Light Tan Color. There Room had been a girlish form he still had all the bed stuff at his new house. He wished that Kelly hadn't had died.

He sat in the middle of the room.

"Oh, Kells, you know I love you. You know I will never forget you. I also know that you were not my true love. My True Love walked out of my life 17 years ago. I wish I could say that those 10 years I was married to you were bad. They weren't there were the best. They helped to stay grounded and safe. I will never forget you. "

He walked out of the room. He walked down the stairs and out of the house. He went home and the next day he planned on calling the realtor and putting the house up for sale.

Marissa looked at the time on her bedside clock Midnight. It can't be only midnight.

She had only been in bed staring at the ceiling for and hour. She decided she had to talk to somebody. She started talking to the air.

"Adam, I want you to know I love you. I also want you to know that Ryan Atwood was my only true love." She began to cry Adam was just like Ryan in so many ways. She stopped and just let it go. Adam was dead.

She released it all and fell asleep.

The next morning after Ryan called the Realtor. He was now officially released of Kelly.

He called Marissa.

"Hello." It was Julie Cooper.

"Is Marissa there?"

"Yes. Hold on please."

"Marissa sweetie phone."

"Who is it?"

"A" she looked down at the Phone.

"It's Ryan Atwood."

"Hello Ryan. When did you move back to Newport."

"A few weeks ago."

"We'll have to do lunch."

That was her excuse for everything.

"Hey ryan." Ryan could here her moving.

"Hold on a sec."

He heard heels on hardwood floor, a door open and close. The Walking finally stopped.

"Sorry I didn't want to talk around my mom."

"That's ok." Ryan said he knew how Julie Cooper hated him.

"So, How about Dinner?" She asked.

"My mom could take Vanessa."

"I guess I could ask mom and dad to babysit Alley."

"Better yet, I'll ask them to babysit Vanessa and you can ask them Ally that way they don't have to be bored."

"That's good and Vanessa won't be stuck with your dreadful mother."

"Yeah." Marissa said with a laugh.

"I'll pick you up at 7:00" Ryan said.

"Sounds Good."

"I am glad that you are back in my life Ryan Atwood."

They were sitting at a table in the back of Vincenzos a fancy Restaurant by the pier."

"Yeah I am glad you are back in my life Marissa Cooper." They kissed.

"Are you ready to order."

"Yes we'll have a bottle of your most expensive Champaign. And we'll each have the Filet Ming on."

"Great choice sir."

The waiter left them.

"Now where were we?" Ryan asked.

They began kissing.

"Man I have missed this."

"I know I missed it too."

"Your champagne sir.

Ryan got up. He went around to Marissa side of the table.

"Marissa Cooper. This is long over do." Ryan got down on one knee and pulled a black box out of his pocket.

"Marissa Cooper, I love you, will you marry me."

"Oh Yes, Ryan, Yes."

He slipped the ring on her slendor finger. "I love you too." She said.

She helped him up and stood up and they kissed.


	5. The Obstacle

Disclaimer: If I owned The OC. I would not be here writing about it. I would be living it. Tehehehe

Chapter 5: Telling the Girls

Ryan and Marissa both thought it best to tell Ally and Vanessa after a few dates so they wouldn't be so obvious.

* * *

One night at Dinner Ally asked her Dad." So, you and Vanessa's mom, are you guys like going to get married?"

"Why do you ask that sweetie.?"

"Cause I would think it would be sad if you were to marry someone besides mom."

"Sweetie, we need to talk." They cleaned up the dishes and went into the Living room.

"Now, you know that picture that was always in my study, which your mom didn't like."

"The one of the girl, with brown hair and green eyes?"

"Yeah. Well she is Vanessa's mom. We sort of loved each other."

"You loved her Dad? I thought you always loved mom."

"I did I do. I just have to let go."

"But, She's She's my mom." Ally started crying

"Did you know that Grandma Kirsten and Grandpa Sandy aren't my really parents?"

"What? No. I didn't. You were adopted?" She said sniffling

"Yes when I was 17."

"17. Wow Dad that's old." She said knowing that her friends who had been adopted had been adopted as baby's.

"Thanks. Well anyways I was adopted into the Cohen family by pure luck. I had tried to help my Brother Trey break into a car and steal it. We got caught. I got sent to Juvi and he got put in Prison. The Facility assigned me a lawyer, Sandford Cohen, who couldn't let a kid who had only done one thing wrong suffer, so he brought me home. Where I met Marissa she was the next door neighbor. I also burnt down a house and beat her up her boyfriend Luke. It was really messed up. Sandy took me back home to Chino and my house was empty my mom had left me. I was alone. So I went back to the Cohen's and became apart of the family." Ryan figured it best to leave out that Ally had a older sister living in Atlanta.

" Dad, I am only 12 I really didn't need to know all that.

"I think it was time I told you about Marissa."

Ally storms out of the room. Ryan gets up and walks into his study.

* * *

He looks at the picture of Maria she was going to be 16 next week. He sent her a card every year but, he wanted to do something more this year. 16. He was going to meet her. He wanted her a part of his life. He misses her more than life it's self.

* * *

Sorry bout that it just leads to later part in the story.

Marissa's house

"Mom, that's great your marrying Ally's dad will be like sisters."

"That's great that you are happy."

Vanessa went to her room to call Ally.

"No, she's not my mom." Ally was saying to herself as she paced her room.

The phone rang.

"Hello." Ryan's voice said from downstairs.

"Oh Hey Vanessa. Yea thanks at least you feel that way. Well no Ally is not in the mood to talk on the phone right now. I'll tell her to call you."

As soon as Ally heard the phone hang up and her dad walk back to his study. She picked up her Lime Green Cordless phone that sat next to her bed she went up to the attic which was where she had spent most of her time since her dad and her had moved to Newport it was the only thing that reminded her of home. All her old bedroom furniture from the old house was up there so she had sort of set up her own 2nd bedroom.

She dialed Vanessa.

"Hello." She heard Vanessa answer.

"You traitor."

"What?"

"You actually want are parents to get married."

"Yes I think it would be really cool."

"You know what maybe for you." She paused.

"Your no longer my friend." Ally hung up and started crying.

* * *

Later that night

Ally put her Stuffed Monkey her mom had gotten her for her 9th birthday, a extra pair of underwear a sweater,her Portable CD player, and the picture of her mom and her that was taken just weeks before she had died.

She left the note for her Dad at the bottom of the banister where she knew he would see it and she headed out the front door. She didn't know where she was going all she knew was that she was going away from here. Her Grandma and Grandpa in LA they would take her wouldn't they.

She got out her money 53$. It was just enough to get to LA. Crawfordville was 45 mins out of LA. So she would have a little left over.

She walked to the bus station it was New, nice, and Clean just like everything else in Newport. In fact next to the ticket counter was a picture of her Dad with her Grandma Kirsten sitting on digitally added home. Saying Build with Newport Homes We build Better.

She missed Grandma Kirsten. Grandma Karen was nothing like her she would make Ally go to bed by 9 on school nights she hated it when she babysat when she was little, but always loved it when Grandma Kirsten let her and Cousin Nicky stay up really late. It was always so fun. Kirsten was more like a grandma should be.

So Ally decided to go there.

She called he cab company.

* * *

It was late when Ally finally arrived at the Cohen residence. She saw that her Grandma and Grandpa were out so she found the spare key and went in. She turned on the light in the foyer. The House was so dark and spooky with just that light on. She made her way over to the stairs turned on the light that led up there and turned off the foyer light. She climbed into her Uncle Seth's bed. The Last person smell was still on these sheet she didn't care it was the smell of Uncle Seth and he always brightened her day up. The other Pillow Smelled of Aunt Summer. She missed them terrible and Cousin Nicky. She wished Nicky was there to talk to. She fell into a doze. .

* * *

Even Later that night.

Ally awoke from the sound of voices coming down the Hall.

"Remind me never to eat there again. The Service is terrible." Sandy Said

"Sandy, you say that every time we go there and we always go back."

"I know I know I guess I just have to say it."

She heard there foot steps get fainter as they walked to their bedroom.

"The light's blinking. Good thing we keep an answer machine in case we have our Cell's off." Sandy said.

Kirsten pushed the button.

"Hey Sandy and Kirsten. Ally's missing." Ally her heard her dad's voice she got out of bed and walked over to the half cracked door.

"She left a note saying stuff about she doesn't want a new mother so she was going to run away. If you hear from her please call me. I am out driving all over town looking for her."

"Poor Ally." Kirsten said. "She misses her mom I wish I could have talked to her." Kirsten started walking back down the hall to stairs when Ally hit captain oats he had been sitting on the desk and she hand bumped it getting up from sitting by the door.

"Hello." Kirsten said as she opened the door.

"Hi Grandma." Kirsten stood there looking at her Granddaughter.

"Oh Ally. Sandy she's here. Call her Dad."

"No Please." Sandy came running down the hall.

"I just wanted to come and get away from there. He's ruining my mother's memory."

Sandy and Kirsten gave Ally Concerned and also angry looks.

* * *

To be continued.


	6. The things that happen

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with The OC.  
  
Chapter 6: Things just happen. Ally looked at her Grandparents. "Alexandra why aren't you at home?" When any member of the family called her Alexandra it was bad. "My dad is marrying that terrible woman." Ally said. "Ally, do you even know Marissa?" "Well, no." "Then, how do you know she's terrible?" Asked Sandy, who was distraught with something on Seth's computer. "I don't." "I know for a fact that Marissa Cooper is the nicest human being. She is kind and gentle, she'll treat as if she gave birth to you." Said Kirsten "But..." Ally tried to say but Kirsten but her finger to her lips. "Ally, give her a chance." "I thought you would be on my side." Ally said protesting. "Alexandra Casey Atwood, you know better then to think that we would go against your father. He is our son. Right, Sandy?" Sandy just said "Uh huh." and kept doing what he was doing. "He is not; he is your adopted son. This means you aren't my real Grandparents." "Do you really want to know your real Grandmother?" Kirsten asked Hurt. "Fine then go call Social Services and find her cause I know for sure your father doesn't want to find her." Ally gave her a look of surprise. "Really?" "Yes." "Now, I am your real grandmother and I say you go home to your father he is worried sick and get over Marissa being a mean person, cause she isn't. " Kirsten said "Fine. I need money for a cab." "No Cab, your grandpa will take you home won't you Sandy." Sandy was sitting at Seth's computer looking something up on how to get rid of excess eyebrow hair. "What?" he said. "Sandy nothing can help your eyebrow problem." She said as Sandy and Ally walked out of the room.  
  
They drove in Silence most of the way to Ally's house. "So, how bout next week you and I go to Cedar Pointe?" Asked Sandy as the sound of the music on the Radio was making him nervous. "Cedar Pointe? What is that? Asked Ally." "It's only the best amusement park ever. My mom took me there when I was a boy and I always wanted to take Seth but I never got around to it. So I thought we could fly out there for the weekend its Labor Day weekend the last weekend of the true summer it will be busy but, it will be worth it." "Where is it?" "Ohio." "Ohio?" "Yes, Ohio." "Ok, well I guess you can bring Vanessa and maybe you could invite your dad and Marissa to come along as well. "Ok, maybe." She really wanted to spend time along with Marissa get to know her. After all she was going to be her new stepmother.  
  
Ally paced her room what was she going to wear. Marissa was going to be coming soon and she didn't have a thing to wear.." OH shit she's here." She hurried put on pair of jeans and a t-shirt. It looked ok. "Hey." She said as she walked down the stairs. "Hi, Ready to go." They were going to go to the Movies.  
  
They had gone to see the Movie Dodge ball it had been funny afterwards they ate Ice Cream. "Good Movie? Huh?" Asked Marissa. They sat at Cold stone Creamery a cross from theatre. "Yeah it was funny; I liked the puny guy that was in high school.' Ally said. "So, what do you want to do now?" it was 4:00 they were having a good time.  
  
"I want to go shopping." Said Marissa. "Shopping?" "Yea, I have been wanting to shop for a couple of new tops and maybe you could get a few too." They went to Aeropostale. American Eagle , The Buckle, Abercrombie, Old Navy, Wet Seal. Marissa bought a pair of Pants, a skirt and pink top for herself and 3 pairs of jeans, 4 t-shirts, 2 pairs of shoes, 3 skirts, and 3 nice tops to go with the Skirts. "looks like you'll be styling." Marissa said as they reached her car. "Yeah I guess. Thanks Marissa you didn't have to you know." "Yes, I did. Your fun to shop with Vanessa doesn't like to shop she likes to play sports." "Yea, well if you ever need to go shopping again. I am your girl." Marissa looked at Ally she looked like Ryan in so many ways. She knew that her thoughts of her before were hopefully gone. Besides she just spent 700 dollars on the girl if she didn't like her now when would she. The ride home was a lot more talkative then the one their. They talked about things like school and even boys. When they got to Ally's house, Ryan was outside mowing the grass. "Hey." He said as he walked away from the mower towards Ally and Marissa. He had been mowing in a Wife Beater and a pair of shorts. It made Marissa go week at the knee's. "So, did you guys have fun?" Ryan asked. "O yeah Dad we went shopping after the movie it was really fun." "Looks like you find by daughters weak spot." Teased Ryan at Marissa. "Well it's mine too." Ally went into the house. "I missed you." Ryan said. "I missed you too." Said Marissa. Ryan kissed her. "Man, I love you." "I love you too." "Sandy is taking the girls to Cedar Pointe this weekend isn't he?" Marissa asked. "I remember Ally saying something about that." "Actually he is not going we're taking the girls." "We are?" "Yep." Marissa looked at him. "I can't wait to get you on a Roller Coaster." "I don't know." He said. "Remember the Ferris Wheel?" She asked Putting her forehead against his. "O I definitely remember the Ferris Wheel." He said kissing her.  
  
Next Chapter Cedar Pointe. 


	7. The Theresa Conversation

Theresa was cleaning up the dinner dishes. When the phone rang.

"Hello." Her Husband Dan answered the phone.

"Theresa? Oh yeah Hold on let me get her."

"Hello." Theresa said as she answered the phone.

No one said anything.

"Hello." She said again

"Hello." A man's voice said on the other end.

"Ryan?" She said she knew that voice anywhere

"Hey, Theresa."

"What do you want?" She said in an angry voice.

"Can I take Maria to Cedar Pointe next weekend?"

"Marissa and I are taking her daughter and Ally there."

"Maria has plans for her birthday next weekend."

"Oh. Theresa I want to see her." He was staring at the picture of her and him when she was just 3 years old. Right before Ally was born.

"Come on, Theresa."

"Hey Dad, Can you help me?" Ally asked as she walked into the study. She was trying to put on her mother's locket.

"Hold on a minute." He said to Theresa.

"Sweetie can it wait I am in the middle of a conversation."

"Yeah." She walked out.

"Shut the Door." Ryan said before going back to the phone.

Ally decided to go to the Kitchen and pick up the extension.

"I want to see her Theresa."

"Ryan, you got married to Kelly and at first you came and saw her a lot but then when Ally was born you spent more time with her."

"I want to see Maria."

"Yea and she'll remember you." She said Sarcastically.

"It's been 13 years and 13 birthday presents do you really think she wants to see the man who sends her money and Presents and Cards.."

"Listen I know."

"Ryan you don't know, When she was 11 do you know what she wanted more than anything in the world was to be able to go to the Father Daughter Dance with her Father."

"Theresa, I know she doesn't remember me."

" Oh she remembers you, she remembers what I tell her and that is that you were a sweet man just young and Naïve you were scared so you left."

"That's what you told her."

"Yes."

"Theresa, the conversation is not finished, but I have somewhere I have to be."

"Yea out with your new family well have fun I hope you…"

"Theresa, let it be. Ok? I am not a bad person just a bad timer."

Ally hung up her Dad had another daughter.

She didn't know what to say.

Her dad was dressed in a suit and a tie. He looked very hot."

"Dad, who were you talking to on the phone." Ally asked as they got in the car.

"An old friend."

"Dad, how come you never told me I had an older sister."

"What? How did you know about that?"

"I just heard you on the phone I was listening in the Kitchen."

"Alexandra." His face was upset but then softened.

"Well I guess it might be better off this way."

"She is my daughter I got her mom Pregnant when we were 17. I was stupid we were old friends and it was just when I wasn't with Marissa and when we got back together was when Theresa the girl, she was pregnant it may have been someone else's. But after she was born we found out it was mine.

"Dad, Wow."

"Wow what?"

"Wow, that you left a kid I never thought it possible."

When they finally reached Marissa and Vanessa's house.

Ally got out of the car and said." Have a good time Marissa mind if I stay here with Vanessa I'm kind of tired.

"She won't be back from soccer till 6:00."

"It's cool I'll just watch TV."

Marissa looked at Ryan as Ally went to the Family Room and turned on the Tv.

She turned on TV Land The Valley was now going to be on so they were running a marathon of all the episodes.

The Trip to Cedar Pointe was called off on account of Ally could not stand to be with her dad.

Instead she spent the weekend at Kirsten and Sandy's wondering why her father had never told her about Maria.

As Marissa and Ryan sat in Marissa living room planning there engagement party. Ryan couldn't stop thinking about Theresa and their Harsh conversation. "What's the matter Ryan?" She asked.

"Nothing." He said.

"Ryan, I know better than to believe there is nothing wrong you have that look in your eyes the look that says I messed up or I am so worried. Are you worried about Ally?"

"No nothings wrong."

"Ryan Atwood." She yelled

"Tell me now."

"Ok, well I talked to Theresa, " Ryan started to say.

"and she said you couldn't take Maria to Cedar Pointe right You told me that."

"No, that's not what's wrong."

"See I know you I knew there was something wrong."

"Haha Very funny." He laughed

"Well, she made me realize how I have neglected my daughter. Sure I have been there for Ally, but Maria I never see I don't even know what she looks like. All I have is this." He got out his wallet and showed Marissa the picture of Ryan holding Maria the day she was born. "And a photo taken at the beach when she was 3 right before Ally was born."

"Well, You should go to Atlanta right now and see her."

"Right now? He asked. Thinking what is she nuts.

Well no not right now, tomorrow. Right now we do this." She pushed ryan back on the couch and put her lips against his and sat on his lap. "I love you."

"I love you too." As he started to lift off her shirt and she started to un button his pants.

"Let's move to the bedroom." He said.

Marissa got up off him and they climbed the stairs to Marissa bedroom.

2 hours later.

"Ryan I always thought Sex with you was good. But tonight it was fantastic." She said as she lay next to him.

"Yeah it was good." He said kissing her forehead.

"Well, I guess I better be going." Ryan started to get up form the bed.

"No, Stay Ally and Vanessa are at your mom and Dad's.

"Oh yeah." He said laying back down and kissing her forehead.

"I love you." I love you too." Marissa said.

Sorry so Long with the update but I have had a brain fart but I think I am in full swing again with going to Atlanta.


	8. The Visit

Diclaimer: I own nothing to do with The OC.

Ok, Sorry about the wait. Well and I am not sure what chapter this is but enjoy. and Read and Review please.

Chapter 10  
  
Ryan had wanted to go alone, but Marissa insisted about going. They decided to drive it was a 15 hr drive. So Marissa and Ryan talked about things. "What are you going to do when you see her?" Marissa asked. "Well, I won't act like her father right away." Marissa's phone rang. "Hello." "Oh Hey Sum." "You guys are locked out?" "Ok, doesn't Vanessa remember where the hide a key is?" "Ok, it's under the big rocks by the front porch." "What? Why is Seth climbing up the side of the porch?" "Tell him, It won't do him any good to fall off and break his neck. There aren't any upstairs windows open." There was silence. Ryan looked over at her. Why was he dragging her into this mess, because he knew Theresa was a drunk and she wasn't a good mother. This he had gotten from the few times that he talking to her in the past 13 years.  
  
"Ok, Tell Vanessa I love her and Tell Ally too. Bye." She flipped her Cell shut. "Man Summer and Seth are a riot even when you can't see them." "Why?" Ryan asked "Seth was trying to climb the back porch to get upstairs to a window they thought was open." Ryan laughed, He had to admit that had cheered him up.  
  
As the sign said Atlanta 25 miles. _Things started to go through Marissa's mind. "What about Theresa they hated each other. They never had gotten along. Why did she come?  
_  
25 miles passed quickly they drove to the other side of Atlanta the Suburb was call ZanesVille. They reached a small but cute little house with a old Nissan and a Jelly Bean Ford Tauras in the driveway. "Nice." They parked Ryan's F150 behind the Tauras and got out. "Marissa, I would like to go in a lone. Could you wait here?" "Yes." He walked up to the house. "Ding Dong." He heard Shouting on the inside. A boy around probably 10 or 11 look out at him through the glass paned door. He opened his mouth. And a man about Ryan's age came down the hallway. He opened the door. "Hello, may I help you?" asked the man. "Yes, is Theresa home?" "No, she's at work." "Dad, is it Colin?" a girl's voice from the back asked. "No." Just then a Silver Lumina pulled up behind Ryan's Car in the driveway. "He's here now." The man said "I can tell her you stopped by."

"Just tell her an old friend stopped." Ryan said.

"Hey Mr. Panes." "Hey Colin." Ryan started walking back to his car. "Hey babe." A Voice said. "Hey" she said as they started walking hand in hand to his car. Ryan caught a glance of his daughter she looked just like her mother except for the Blue eyes. Maria saw him. "Sir, are you looking for my mom." "Yeah, how did you know?" "I heard you talking to my Da...." "Dad?" She asked "Ryan Atwood?" She said again. She walked up to him "Are you him?" "Yea." "Daddy!" She hugged him "Whoa, I wasn't expecting that." "Please take me away from here." She whispered. And she went back to Colin and they left. "What was that about?" Marissa asked. "I think I have my daughter back." "Good. Now, can I have my Fiancée' back?" They went to the Hotel.  
  
The Next day Ryan let Marissa stay at the hotel and sleep in. He drove back to Theresa's house. This time the Tauras was gone and there was a dark green Ford Explorer in its place. The boy who had answered the door yesterday was mowing the lawn and there was little girl about 6 who looked like Theresa sitting on the steps playing with a dog. "Ryan, what are you doing here?" Theresa said as she opened the door to the house. "I came to see Maria." "Come inside." Theresa said looking curiously to see if any of the neighbors saw.

"Why did you come all this way to see her." "I came, because if I didn't I would never get to see her." "I don't want you to see her." "To bad I saw her yesterday." "So, you're the old friend that came over yesterday." "Yeah, well .. "Dad. Twice in 2 days this is a record." Maria said as she walked into the room. She was wearing Blue jeans and a tank top. She was the spitting image of her mother at that age. "Hey Maria." "I'll let you two talk." Theresa knew there was no way of changing it. her daughter wanted to be with her Dad. She had told her when she was 12 that if her Dad ever came to see her she would leave with him. "Hey." Ryan said. He was uncomfortable "Dad, can I move to California?" "Why would you want to leave this place?" Ryan looked around it was nice but it was only a tad bit nicer than what his house in Chino had been. "Look at it's a dump." She said. "Fine, let me talk to your mom." She left the room. "Take her. She's to much work anyways." Theresa said in that tone that meant I don't mean. It. "That's not true. I remember the day she was born you were so in love that little girl." Ryan said. "Well, 16 years and 2 pregnancy later I may have changed my mind." Her tone still said she didn't mean it. "Theresa." "She has been threatening for years to move away to California and of course she couldn't do it till she was 18 unless you said she could come stay with you. "She can come stay." "Good, you will enroll her in school?" Theresa asked "Yeah she'll go to Harbor." "Can't you send her to Public?" Theresa asked "I would rather send her to Harbor." "Ok." Theresa said.  
  
A hour and a half later. "You ready?" Ryan asked Maria. "She had grabbed all her clothes stuff them in a bag 2 pairs of shoes and her stuff Bunny that he had given her that last time they had seen each other. "I can't believe you still have Mr. Floppsy." Ryan said. "Yep, He's been through everything with me." How was Marissa going to feel about Maria. Ryan wondered as him and Maria drove to the Hotel.

Thanks for all the reviews and replys people I really appreciate them.


	9. The New World

Disclaimer: I of course of Having nothing to do with The Oc. Sadly. I wish. But it all belongs to Fox.

Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it Please read and reply. i would really appreciate it.

Thanks Steph

Chapter 9

A whole new world.

The drive home from Atlanta was silent. Marissa was upset that Ryan hadn't asked if it was ok that Maria come live with them. Maria had fallen a sleep in the back seat. Ryan could feel Marissa's green eyes glaring at him. He couldn't help, but drive faster. Over the years he realized she must have mastered that glare, it was his trademark. The Glare. As they got onto the freeway that led back to Newport a state trooper spotted Ryan driving his Truck 85 in a 65. "Ryan, I think we have company." Marissa said in her tone that meant I still love you but it's not over voice.

He looked in his Rearview mirror sure enough a State trooper was on his tail.

Ryan pulled over.

He rolled down his window.

"Hello officer." Ryan said

"May I please see your license and registration?" The officer asked Ryan handed the License over.

"Ryan Atwood?"

"Yes." Ryan said

"Born August 25th 1986?"

"Yeah."

"Where are you coming from tonight?"

"We're on our way home from Atlanta."

"Ok, Well it says here you are from Vanstown which you are going the wrong direction?"

"I moved I haven't changed it yet."

"Well, let me go check this out.

Everything went silent Ryan and Marissa sat with only the light breathing of a sleeping Marissa and the light sound of the radio which was turned down really low.

The Officer returned .

"Well, everything checks out, although you may want to go to county office and talk to them about have your Juvenile Record erased. It seems you stole a car when you were 16 and were put on probation. " He looked at Ryan.

"Yeah, not any other offenses correct officer." He said remembering the time in college he had gotten arrested for Seth who was stone cold drunk on account of some indecent exposeure.

He looked over at Marissa who was watching the whole thing. She smiled at him.

"Yeah well that was 17 years ago."

"Yea, well I am going to write you a ticket."  
"Ok." Ryan said.

"Oh My goodness, Marissa Cooper?"

"Oh My God, Josh Walters? I didn't recognize you in your uniform.

How have you been?

"Pretty good."Josh answered.

"Don't tell me this speedy Gonzalez is your husband?"

"Fiance'"

"Oh, so your not married yet."

"No, good to Know." Josh winked at her.

"Well, officer can we go home now?"

"Yes." Josh ripped off the ticket and ripped it up.

"You're finace's a great girl. Don't let her go." Josh said still smiling at Marissa.

"Ok." Ryan said miffed.

"Bye Marissa." Josh said flirtingly.

"Bye Josh." Marissa said.

Maria was a very sound sleeper cause she had slept through the ticket and the argument that followed after.

"Who was that guy?" Ryan asked.

"He was an EX."

"Ex?"

"Yeah, for about 6 months right after you moved to LA and I hadn't met Adam yet. It was before I moved to Arizona." She said

"Oh I see." Ryan was still a little angry.

"Ryan, we left it on friendly terms." She said thinking maybe he'll realize I love him and I always loved him.

"Oh, really."

"Yes, so why don't we just."

"Just what?"

"Just go on with our lives."

"Yeah, like how?" Ryan asked. Now he was pretty ticked off. Mostly because he was tired.

"Well, maybe getting married." She suggested.

"Well, you have been thinking for days about what day to get married and well there are only 365 different ones you can choose from." Ryan said a little Pissed she had brought up the wedding after have just had an argument.

"Well, I have chosen one."

"What?"

"Thanksgiving." She said pretty sure of herself.

"But, that's in 2 weeks."

"yeah, I know, but it's perfect, the whole family will all be here."

"Yeah, well we'll talk about it more tomorrow." He said as they pulled in her driveway.

"Ok, well call me." She leaned over and kissed him.

Ryan drove the 2 blocks home when he pulled the car in the Garage. he finally woke up Maria.

"Maria?" she stirred.

"Hey." He said as she opened her eyes

"Where are we?" She looked out the backseat windows and saw normal garage things.

"We're home." He whispered as if he was going to wake someone else.

He got her bags out of the back of the truck.

Maria got out the door hitting the side of the Silver Mercedes

"Sorry." She said rubbing the dent in the door. "I didn't mean…"

"It's ok sweetie, Ally does it all the time." He said patting her back.

She noticed the other dings near by.

"I don't care, I get a new one in a few weeks."

"New?" She asked

"Yeah, That's my work vehicle and they give me a new one every 4 months. This is my Vehicle that I drive, on the weekends. I hate stuffy Mercedes but My insistts I drive it or a Range Rover just so I sort of fit in around here"" He said patting the Crew Cab 4x4 F150 that was so Gigantic it took up most of the garage.

"Yeah I had a car." Maria said

"You did?" Ryan asked.

"That old Nissan was supposed to be mine. My mom bought it for me." She paused.

"I was mad, cause it didn't run, but Dan said he could fix it."

She began to cry.

Ryan walked over and hugged her.

"Well, I was wondering what you wanted for your birthday, but I think I know what you want."

"Really?" She asked. It had made her smile.

"We'll go look tomorrow."

"Awesome."

"Well, why don't you come inside?" He said motioning towards the door.

Maria followed him inside.

"I can't believe this house." She said

"It's huge.'

"Yeah, well it's not as nice as Marissa's, but it keeps us sheltered." He said standing by the kichen counter."

"Well, I think its beautiful." She said.

"Well, it's late I'll show you where you'll be staying." He led her through the big great room with the Big Screen TV and surround sound. Through the formal dining room which was full of boxes. Through the Formal Living room, to the stairs.

Maria was still in awe the huge house.

"Well, Ally and Vanessa are at my Parents tonight so you can stay in Ally's room."

He opened the door to Ally's lime green bedroom.

"Wow!" Maria said. Her mind wandering to the pictures and cut outs on the wall.

We'll get you a bed tomorrow, but this won't be permanent."

"Why not?"

"Well, Marissa and I are getting married in a few weeks, and we're going to be moving into her house and selling this one."

"Oh ok." Maria said sadly.

"Oh Don't worry, Marissa house is huge and she even has a pool and a pool house. I can tell you from experience. Fight Ally for the pool house, she says she wants it but we said when we move in that it's whoever foot is in the door first. So I would get a jump on it." He winked at her.

"Cool. Cool."

"Ok, well Good night." Ryan said as he walked out the door.

"Good night."

Ryan woke up early the next morning remember he had to call Marissa.

He picked up the phone and dialed her number.

"We are getting married in 2 weeks, then we need to start planning. I am taking Maria car shopping today."

"Oh, well I go talk to Kirsten and my mom." Marissa said.

"Good." Ryan said. "You guys make the plans."

"Oh, and I think I am going to put my house on the market."

"That's good, then maybe it will sell before we get married."

"Yeah, Maybe."

"Ok, well I need to go. Are you picking up Ally and Vanessa today?" Marissa asked

"Yeah I was thinking I would give them till 4:00 then lower the bomb about Maria." Ryan said.

"Well good, I love you?"

"I love you too."

Ryan got out of bed. He wasn't about to Wake Maria up.

But to his surprise she was up.

"Hey." He said walking in the kitchen to the smell of bacon.

"Wow, you can cook?" He asked.

"I don't think I have had bacon and eggs since my wife died." He said.

"Well, Dad you must be a bad cook."

"No, why do you say that."

"Because, there are billion different take out menus on the frig."

"That's how we eat around here." He said

"Well, in Atlanta we eat Bacon and Eggs. Eat up." Maria said.

An Hour later Maria had done the dishes and was sitting in the living room flipping through the TiVo to see what Ally liked to watch.

Ryan emerged from the dining room, in his black T-shirt and Jeans.

"Ready to go." He asked

"Yep." She said turning the TV off.

"Where are we going?"

"Well, I have a friend who has a car dealership."

"Oh you do?"

"Well, let's just say his Dad was in the business."

Ryan knew Luke wasn't Gay like his Dad in fact he was happily married and has 2 kids, but one thing he did get from his dad was Salesman ship. After College Luke opened. Ward Ford. It was a great success.

Ryan had bought his truck there a long with a few other Vehicles over the years. In fact the Minivan that Kelly had been driving when she died came from Ward Ford.

Ryan pulled up in his Truck with Maria in the passenger seat.

They walked up the desk.

"Is Luke in?"

"Yes, hold on." The Lady said.

"You don't have to buy me a new car." Maria said

"Oh, well don't you worry, I don't want to be worried about you breaking down."

Luke emerged from the back with his thinning hair.

"Oh, Ryan. Good to see you. Who might this Charming girl be?"

"She's my daughter Maria."  
"Man,can I speak to you for minute."

They went to the other side of the floor model Mustang.

"Who's is she?"

"Theresa and mine."

"Oh Wow."

"Yeah, I'll explain later. She just turned 16 and I want to make her Birthday present special."

They came back. Maria was looking at the Limited Edition Explore fully loaded with every thing. Including a TV in the back.

"Yes, this is the top of the line." Luke said in his Salesmen voice.

"Is this the car you want?" Ryan asked Maria.

"Yeah, my mom had one, but not as nice as this one."

"We'll take it." Ryan said.

"Ok, if you'll follow me." Luke said.

An hour later. Maria was following her Dad home in her brand new Car. It smelled Brand new.

She would never have imagined this a week ago.

Ally and Vanessa were nice, but she could tell there was Jealousy.

"You are my Dad's other Daughter?" Ally asked.

"Yeah." Maria said.

"Well, don't do anything or I will."

"Ally, Go get your stuff." Kirsten suggested.

"Vanessa go with her." Sandy said.

"Well, we're so happy to see you, Maria. Last time we saw you, you were 3 years old." Kirsten said.

"Yeah, well I don't remember that." Maria said she was very uncomfortable.

"Yeah, see over there on the mantle ." Kirsten pointed to the picture of Maria and Kirsten.

"Wow. I remember that outfit. My sister still wears it." Maria said staring at her feet.

"Well, we better be going." Ryan said.

"Bye, Hope to see you again soon." Maria said.

When, they got home, from all the days activities and they had put Marias new bed together in the spare room instead of Ally's room, cause Ryan feared his Idea had been wrong that Ally was happy with this situation. Ryan sat down in his study. There were messages on his machine about Work of course. He needed to be there, all he could think about was how much time him and Marissa hadn't got to spend together.

Sorry for the wierd ending but i just needed to end this chapter. but the next few willl be about the wedding.

He loved her so much. He wanted her to know it.

He picked up the phone and dialed. (Not Marissa.)


	10. The New Guy The Engagemnet PartyPLans

Disclaimer: I do not, Sadly:( own The OC. Allthough i do own Maria, Collin and Andy So i HTINK i AM DOING good.

Chapter 10: The Guy of her Dreams/The Engagement Party Plans.

I hope you like it.

It was the first day of school for Maria and it was hard enough knowing hat her new sisters didn't except her, but starting a new school was really hard.

Maria drove her Explorer into the Harbor High School Parking lot. She noticed the cars around hers were BMWs, Mercedes, Land Rovers, Range Rovers, and Escalades. There were a few other cars around, but she knew that if she would have driven her Nissan to school it would be a piece of shit compared to the brand new Mercedes that was parked next to her.

The Halls were crowded with different groups. The Preps, The Jocks, The Geeks. Then she spotted him. The Boy every girl dreams of atleast the one that Maria did. He had a Punk Grunge look his Blonde hair had streaks of purple and Red and his Eyebrow was pierced. He wore a leather jacket and was caring a guitar case. She was so busy looking at him she didn't even realize she bumped into him.

"Hey. You knew?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said.

"I'm Collin." He said. He didn't look like he was in a hurry.

"I'm Maria." She said Stuttering.

"Well Maria, I like that name it's so Spanish. Are you Spanish?" He asked pointing at her dark skin tone.

"Oh No. My mother had some in her, but get most of my trait from Dad."

"Except for the long Black hair." She said realizing she had said to much.

"I know what you mean. My blonde hair is from my Dad, but my mom I don't know what I got from her. She died when I was like 3 months old." Collin said.

"I am so sorry. Don't be. My Stepmom is cool if you count the countless hours she primps in front of the mirror and uses my Dads credit Cards cool. She's just younger than him you know. Her mom did the same thing."

"Oh that's to bad." Maria said.

"Well, you better get to class." Collin said.

"Yeah, I better." Maria said.

"What's your first class?"

"Intro to Chemistry."

"Oh Rough, I had that last year." He said.

"Thanks for the warning."

Ryan a waited the call back from Caitlyn it had been 4 days since he had called her.

He was working on some new plans for a house, when his cell phone rang.

"Hello." He said hoping it would be Caitlyn.

"Ryan?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yeah."

"It's Caitlyn. My housekeeper gave me your message I just have been busy." Ryan knew that Caitlyn had married some guy like Ryan's age and that he had a son around Maria's age. He had money and Caitlyn was like her mother in that sense but she also loved Marissa. "Well that's ok."

"Hey Caitlyn, I know that you love putting on party's well I want to surprise Marissa with a surprise engagement party." He said hoping that maybe wasn't in the works already.

"Well, I am sure we can fit it in." Ryan heard moving and shuffling of papers.

"Ahh, yes you guys are getting married on Thanksgiving that gives us a week and a half till the wedding. I can probably have mom help me it will be a chore but we'll throw the best darn engagement party ever." Caitlyn said.

"Thanks Cate." He said.

"No prob. Especially for my future brother in law."

"Bye" Ryan said.

"Bye." She hung up.

Ryan flipped his phone shut.

It was a relief. Marissa would love it. Especically the after party of the Engagement party.

Maria came of Intro to Chemistry. Collin was right. It was hard especially since in Atlanta she wasn't near as far in her mathamatics as she needed to be.

Maria walked to her locker.

"Hey." Collin said as he walked up behind her carrying a Calculas book.

"Hey." She said doing her locker combination.

"So how was your first class at Harbor High School?" Collin asked.

"It looks hard."

"Don't worry about it. I can help you if you need it."

"So, Collin can I ask you something?" Maria asked.

"Yeah, well why are you being so like nice to me?"

"Well, never had anyone ask me that before, but I guess because you looked new and it looked like you weren't from around here." He said still smiling.

" No offense, it's just at my old school, guys like you were bad asses who played gigs on the weekend hoping to get some afterwards." Maria said hoping she hadn't offended him.

"Well, my crew goes to Pacific second I don't take offense. I know guys with guitars and red and purple are looked at differently, but I am not like that. Sure a few of my friends are, but to me it's all about he music and the occasional girlfriend who goes before my music if I happen to have one." He said.

"Sorry." She said.

"No big."

"You want to come over sometime and listen to me play?" He asked.

"Really? Me? Your not talking to somebody behind me."

"Lighten up Maria I am not a jerk and your cute." He said.

Maria blushed.

"Listen I have Pre Calc now." He said.

Here's my number Call me tonight. "K." He said.

Maria couldn't' wait to get home.

She had made a friend.

After 8th period Maria made her way out to the parking lot. She saw mostly everybody was gone. Except for a girl around her age at the edge of the parking lot trying to change a tire without a jack.

"Hey." Maria said as she walked up behind the girl.

Her car was older than everybody's and also rustier.

"Hey."

"Do you need some help?" Maria asked.

"Yea, could you?"

"Do you want to call someone?" She asked "I have a cell phone."

"No, no." I can get it.

"Here, let me call my dad." Maria offered.

"No No I can just wait." She said putting the tools back in the trunk.

"Wait for what?"

"I dunno just wait God has everything happen for a reason."

"Well, it is going to rain." Maria said. Looking up at the sky that was becoming very dark very quickly.

"Why don't I take you home." She offered.

"No, you don't have to it's down on the numbered streets."

"Really it's no problem."

"Thanks. I'm Andy short for Andrea." Andrea said.

"I'm Maria."

They talked about guys and where Maria was from.

The numbered streets was sort of like Townhouses.

"Well, Thanks Maria." Andy said as she got out.

"No Problem. Hey if you need a ride to school sometimes give me a holler." She gave Andy her Cell number.

"Thanks."

The ride home was better than the ride to school. She had made new friends and better yet. She had a guy friend. Sure she missed Aaron but this guy was different, he was her dream.


	11. The Engagement Party

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with The OC. Only Fox Does.

Authors Notes: Ok as you all know this story is supposed to be about Marissa and Ryan and it is. It also has to do with the people who are in there lives. So if I do a chapter on Maria and then maybe do one on Kirsten it will all work out. Also some of you were wondering if Ryan was in love with someone else. The Answer is no Ryan is only in Love with Marissa that is what this story is about. So now that we have a few of those things worked out. Let's begin.

As the wedding grew nearer so did the Engagement party. Ryan was frantic with anticipation as the party was going to be held at the Cohen's and he wanted to make sure everything was perfect.. Since it was however Thanksgiving Next week no one could fly in until the wedding cause of taking off work. So Ryan and Caitlyn had worked around it and made it so that it would just be a few close friends.

Ryan was so exhausted; keeping this party a secret from Marissa had been harder than he had thought. He plopped down on his bed. He was so tired but when he heard voices coming from Maria's room he went to say hi. There was giggling and then he heard "you lose" come from Ally's voice.

"Hey." He said walking in to the room to see what they were doing.

"Hi Dad." Maria said. She was watching the television intently as the Boy who Ryan now noticed was playing.

"Good Shot, Collin." Ally said. "My turn." She grabbed the controller out of Collin's hand.

"Hey, don't be so grabby." He said poking her in the ribs. Ally just said "Collin, your such a weirdo." She giggled and went back to her game.

Ryan couldn't tell if Collin was a friend of Ally's or Maria's.

Finally Maria spoke up.

"Dad, this is Collin." Maria said.

"Hi Mr. Atwood." Collin said getting up and shaking Ryan's hand.

Luckily today Collin had taken out his eyebrow piercing and was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a vintage T-shirt with the band Sugarcult written on it.

His hair was gelled. Ryan looked him over he looked pretty harmless.

"Nice to meet you, Collin" Ryan said. For some reason Collin reminded him of himself when he was 16. He walked out. Ally handed the controller to Collin.

"Good game. Rematch Saturday?" She asked.

"Sure thing." Collin replied and Ally left.

"How are the engagement party plans coming Dad?" Ally asked outside the door. Ryan had been in his room. It was easy for them to here it.

Collin and Maria were left alone.

"Engagement party?" Collin asked.

"Yea, my Dad and his Fianc's sister are throwing this engagement party, even though Marissa and my Dad are getting married next week."

"Did you say your Dad is marrying Marissa."

"Yeah Marissa Cooper."

"You won't believe this, but." He stopped.

"What?" Maria said

"Well, my Dad married Marissa's sister Caitlyn and she's my step mom."

"No way." Maria said

"Yeah, so I guess I'll be at the wedding, cause Caitlyn makes me and my little sister go to all her social activities. She wants to show her prizes for marrying Dr. Andrew Princeton.

"You have a sister?" Maria asked

"Yeah Gaby. She's my Half sister, but it's like she's my real sister. She's pretty cool for a seven year old." Collin said

"That's cool." Maria said remembering Jake and Sara back at home.

"Well I better be going, I said I would be home by 6 for dinner it's almost 6:30." Collin said as he got up.

"Here let me walk out with you. " Maria said.

When they reached his car they looked at each other.

"Since we don't have school tomorrow I won't see you." Maria said.

"Yeah, you will it's your Dad's engagement party." Collin said

"Oh, yeah." Maria said. She thought he must have thought she was stupid.

"Don't worry your probably new at the whole gala type party ordeal. I will help you. Isn't that what friends are for." Collin winked her.

"Yeah I guess."

"Well, see yah. I'll call you ok. " he said as he got in his car.

"Ok." She said.

"Bye." He started backing down the driving way.

Maria knew this guy was different and she really liked him.

The Engagement Party.

Marissa knew that the dinner tonight at the Cohen's had to be something more than just the average dinner. Ryan had been canceling plans and making excuses all week. Either he didn't want to see her or something was up With Ryan it was something was up. She pulled her SUV into the driveway of the Cohen's house. Ryan was already there and it looked as if Maria had met him there. So she just parked behind Maria and went up to the door.

"DING DING DONG DING"

She saw the there was only a light on in the backyard. She had never known the Cohen's to save on Electricity. She slowly opened the front door. It was really dark. She turned on the light.

"Surprise." People jumped up from behind the Couch and the kitchen.

"Wow. What's the special occasion?" She asked. She knew it wasn't her birthday.

"Well, I wanted to throw you an engagement party." Ryan said as he came up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I love you." He said twirling her around and kissing her lips. Man those lips felt good to Marissa she wished all these people weren't around she would do him in his parents foyer.

Everyone had been watching and the whole Crowd went "Aww."

The rest of the night was a success. At the end of the evening Caitlyn came up to Marissa with a sleeping Gaby on her shoulder.

"Hey, Sweetie." Marissa said letting her sister relax and held Gaby and Gaby went Right back to sleep in Marissa's arms. She went to put Gaby down on the couch and Caitlyn followed.

"Thanks Sis." Marissa said as she laid Gaby down on the couch.

"No problem, what are sisters for." They hugged.

"Now, where is my stepson. Really I would like to get home so Gaby can sleep in her bed." Caitlyn said.

"Well, Who's your stepson." Ryan asked Looking over at the few people who were left. "He has blonde red and purple hair. For the life of me I don't know why he chose those colors." Caitlyn said.

"Caitlyn I can remember when you were about 12 and you wanted me to take you to the salon and die your hair Hot pink with Red streaks."

"Well, I was rebelling."

"Maybe, that's what Collin's doing." Marissa stated.

"No, Collin doesn't rebel he is a great son. He helps around the house. He loves his little sister. I really think he's just that way."

"Collin?" Ryan asked suddenly realizing that they were talking about the boy who was at his house yesterday. He had thought he had seen him here.

"Yeah."

"Well, my daughter is friends with a boy named Collin with Red and purple hair."

"That's him." Caitlyn said

"Ahh, yes Maria the girl who calls our house and when she doesn't call he can't stop talking about her.

"Well, that's interesting." Marissa said.

"Well, I think I am going to go get some more wine. Ryan?" Marissa said.

"Yeah. Me too." Ryan followed Marissa to the kitchen

"Well, Maria. I think Caitlyn is looking for me." Collin got up from the side of the pool where they had been sitting.

"I had a good time. I don't know what I would have done without you." Maria said.

"I had a good time too. Maybe we could do it again, but like go to the movies." Collin said.

"I would love to." Maria said. She didn't even think about the answer she just said yes, but if she would have thought it would have been yes then too.

"Well, then how bout tomorrow?"

"Awesome. " Maria said

"I'll pick you up at 7." Collin said as he walked back into the house.

"Ok. I can't wait." Maria said as she watched

The night finally ended and everyone finally went home. Ally and Vanessa spent the night at Sandy and Kirstens they like staying in Seth's room. He had actually had a journal when he was 12-17 that he stopped about right when Ryan came and they liked reading his stupidity. Even though they loved there Uncle Seth to death.

Maria climbed the stairs to her room. She was so tired. But she couldn't' wait till tomorrow.

"Night, Maria." Ryan said as he passed her room.

"Night, Hey Dad, Is it ok if I go out with Collin tomorrow night."

"Yeah, just be sure you remember you have to go with Marissa to morrow at 4:00 to the Bridal store. She needs to get you fitted for your dress."

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Maria said.

"Well, just be at the Monique's at 4:00." Ryan said.

"Night." He walked down the hall.

She may have tired, but the though of Collins blue eyes kept her awake until she finally drifted off to sleep in her own dreams.


	12. The Engagement Party

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with The OC. Only Fox Does.

Authors Notes: Ok as you all know this story is supposed to be about Marissa and Ryan and it is. It also has to do with the people who are in there lives. So if I do a chapter on Maria and then maybe do one on Kirsten it will all work out. Also some of you were wondering if Ryan was in love with someone else. The Answer is no Ryan is only in Love with Marissa that is what this story is about. So now that we have a few of those things worked out. Let's begin.

As the wedding grew nearer so did the Engagement party. Ryan was frantic with anticipation as the party was going to be held at the Cohen's and he wanted to make sure everything was perfect.. Since it was however Thanksgiving Next week no one could fly in until the wedding cause of taking off work. So Ryan and Caitlyn had worked around it and made it so that it would just be a few close friends.

Ryan was so exhausted; keeping this party a secret from Marissa had been harder than he had thought. He plopped down on his bed. He was so tired but when he heard voices coming from Maria's room he went to say hi. There was giggling and then he heard "you lose" come from Ally's voice.

"Hey." He said walking in to the room to see what they were doing.

"Hi Dad." Maria said. She was watching the television intently as the Boy who Ryan now noticed was playing.

"Good Shot, Collin." Ally said. "My turn." She grabbed the controller out of Collin's hand.

"Hey, don't be so grabby." He said poking her in the ribs. Ally just said "Collin, your such a weirdo." She giggled and went back to her game.

Ryan couldn't tell if Collin was a friend of Ally's or Maria's.

Finally Maria spoke up.

"Dad, this is Collin." Maria said.

"Hi Mr. Atwood." Collin said getting up and shaking Ryan's hand.

Luckily today Collin had taken out his eyebrow piercing and was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a vintage T-shirt with the band Sugarcult written on it.

His hair was gelled. Ryan looked him over he looked pretty harmless.

"Nice to meet you, Collin" Ryan said. For some reason Collin reminded him of himself when he was 16. He walked out. Ally handed the controller to Collin.

"Good game. Rematch Saturday?" She asked.

"Sure thing." Collin replied and Ally left.

"How are the engagement party plans coming Dad?" Ally asked outside the door. Ryan had been in his room. It was easy for them to here it.

Collin and Maria were left alone.

"Engagement party?" Collin asked.

"Yea, my Dad and his Fianc's sister are throwing this engagement party, even though Marissa and my Dad are getting married next week."

"Did you say your Dad is marrying Marissa."

"Yeah Marissa Cooper."

"You won't believe this, but." He stopped.

"What?" Maria said

"Well, my Dad married Marissa's sister Caitlyn and she's my step mom."

"No way." Maria said

"Yeah, so I guess I'll be at the wedding, cause Caitlyn makes me and my little sister go to all her social activities. She wants to show her prizes for marrying Dr. Andrew Princeton.

"You have a sister?" Maria asked

"Yeah Gaby. She's my Half sister, but it's like she's my real sister. She's pretty cool for a seven year old." Collin said

"That's cool." Maria said remembering Jake and Sara back at home.

"Well I better be going, I said I would be home by 6 for dinner it's almost 6:30." Collin said as he got up.

"Here let me walk out with you. " Maria said.

When they reached his car they looked at each other.

"Since we don't have school tomorrow I won't see you." Maria said.

"Yeah, you will it's your Dad's engagement party." Collin said

"Oh, yeah." Maria said. She thought he must have thought she was stupid.

"Don't worry your probably new at the whole gala type party ordeal. I will help you. Isn't that what friends are for." Collin winked her.

"Yeah I guess."

"Well, see yah. I'll call you ok. " he said as he got in his car.

"Ok." She said.

"Bye." He started backing down the driving way.

Maria knew this guy was different and she really liked him.

The Engagement Party.

Marissa knew that the dinner tonight at the Cohen's had to be something more than just the average dinner. Ryan had been canceling plans and making excuses all week. Either he didn't want to see her or something was up With Ryan it was something was up. She pulled her SUV into the driveway of the Cohen's house. Ryan was already there and it looked as if Maria had met him there. So she just parked behind Maria and went up to the door.

"DING DING DONG DING"

She saw the there was only a light on in the backyard. She had never known the Cohen's to save on Electricity. She slowly opened the front door. It was really dark. She turned on the light.

"Surprise." People jumped up from behind the Couch and the kitchen.

"Wow. What's the special occasion?" She asked. She knew it wasn't her birthday.

"Well, I wanted to throw you an engagement party." Ryan said as he came up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I love you." He said twirling her around and kissing her lips. Man those lips felt good to Marissa she wished all these people weren't around she would do him in his parents foyer.

Everyone had been watching and the whole Crowd went "Aww."

The rest of the night was a success. At the end of the evening Caitlyn came up to Marissa with a sleeping Gaby on her shoulder.

"Hey, Sweetie." Marissa said letting her sister relax and held Gaby and Gaby went Right back to sleep in Marissa's arms. She went to put Gaby down on the couch and Caitlyn followed.

"Thanks Sis." Marissa said as she laid Gaby down on the couch.

"No problem, what are sisters for." They hugged.

"Now, where is my stepson. Really I would like to get home so Gaby can sleep in her bed." Caitlyn said.

"Well, Who's your stepson." Ryan asked Looking over at the few people who were left. "He has blonde red and purple hair. For the life of me I don't know why he chose those colors." Caitlyn said.

"Caitlyn I can remember when you were about 12 and you wanted me to take you to the salon and die your hair Hot pink with Red streaks."

"Well, I was rebelling."

"Maybe, that's what Collin's doing." Marissa stated.

"No, Collin doesn't rebel he is a great son. He helps around the house. He loves his little sister. I really think he's just that way."

"Collin?" Ryan asked suddenly realizing that they were talking about the boy who was at his house yesterday. He had thought he had seen him here.

"Yeah."

"Well, my daughter is friends with a boy named Collin with Red and purple hair."

"That's him." Caitlyn said

"Ahh, yes Maria the girl who calls our house and when she doesn't call he can't stop talking about her.

"Well, that's interesting." Marissa said.

"Well, I think I am going to go get some more wine. Ryan?" Marissa said.

"Yeah. Me too." Ryan followed Marissa to the kitchen

"Well, Maria. I think Caitlyn is looking for me." Collin got up from the side of the pool where they had been sitting.

"I had a good time. I don't know what I would have done without you." Maria said.

"I had a good time too. Maybe we could do it again, but like go to the movies." Collin said.

"I would love to." Maria said. She didn't even think about the answer she just said yes, but if she would have thought it would have been yes then too.

"Well, then how bout tomorrow?"

"Awesome. " Maria said

"I'll pick you up at 7." Collin said as he walked back into the house.

"Ok. I can't wait." Maria said as she watched

The night finally ended and everyone finally went home. Ally and Vanessa spent the night at Sandy and Kirstens they like staying in Seth's room. He had actually had a journal when he was 12-17 that he stopped about right when Ryan came and they liked reading his stupidity. Even though they loved there Uncle Seth to death.

Maria climbed the stairs to her room. She was so tired. But she couldn't' wait till tomorrow.

"Night, Maria." Ryan said as he passed her room.

"Night, Hey Dad, Is it ok if I go out with Collin tomorrow night."

"Yeah, just be sure you remember you have to go with Marissa to morrow at 4:00 to the Bridal store. She needs to get you fitted for your dress."

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Maria said.

"Well, just be at the Monique's at 4:00." Ryan said.

"Night." He walked down the hall.

She may have tired, but the though of Collins blue eyes kept her awake until she finally drifted off to sleep in her own dreams.


	13. The Date with Collin

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with The O.C.

Chapter 12: The Date .

Maria's bride's maid gown was to big for her. She was just to skinny for a size 0 and Altering was going to take Measuring and Time. It was already 4:45 and they hadn't even pinned it up yet. She stood there with them poking and prodding her. It was so annoying, "What is up with your squirming?" Marissa asked. It was almost 6:30 and Maria was so pissed she wasn't' going to have any time to shower.

"I have a date in a half hour." Maria said almost yelling it.

"Well, if you would have told me that an hour ago." The seamstress said.

"Sorry I figured we would be done." Maria said sarcastically.

"You know I understand what it's like to be 16."

"No, you don't."

"Oh Yes I do. That was the Year I lost my Virginity, O.D. on painkillers, and my parents split up and my Dad stole all his clients money."

"Wow." Maria said.

"Go. I don't want you to be late." Marissa said.

"We'll just finish this up tomorrow." The lady said.

"Ok, great." Maria quickly changed.

She was all the way across town. How was she going make it home in 20 mins. She looked at her dashboard clock it was 6:45. She stepped on the gas. The Traffic was horrible cause of the Freeway being closed for the addition of 2 more lanes. Well maybe if I stay clear of the 65 freeway. I will make it. She thought. Boy as she wrong. She ended up in the numbered being new and not knowing her way was going to making this worse. She finally found a familiar area. She went past the Gates to Collins house on Vera Bradley Dr. She didn't see his Black Truck so she figured he was sitting in her living room thinking. "Where the Hell is she." When she finally reached the entrance to her addition. The Gate keeper was off since it was past 7 and she had never been given the code to let herself in.

So she picked up her cell phone of the middle counsel and dial home.

Ally answered the phone.

.

"Hello." She said.

"Ally, I need dad to come down to the gates and let me in." Maria said.

"Hold on." Ally said.

"Hello." Ryan said on the other end

"Dad, I don't know the code to get into the Addition and the gate keeper is off." She said

"It's your address." He said.

"And that is." She said.

"Oh, Well. 6617."

"Thanks." She clicked her cell phone shut. The number work and the automatich gates swung open.

When she finally arrived home. Collin was waiting for her in the Family Room. He had been watching The Valley Reruns.

"Hey" She said as she walked in.

"Hey." He said without taking his eyes of the tv.

"Well, Sorry I am so late." Dahm he looks cute she thought to herself.

He was wearing a pair of Light Blue Jeans, a vintage Yellow Card T-shirt and some vintage Sneakers. He looked pretty hot.

"It's ok. You want to just watch a movie here?" He asked.

"Sure, Let me go change."

4 hours later and 2 movies later. They stood on her foyer saying goodbye.

"I had a good time." Collin said.

"Me too." Maria sadi.

"Maybe, next time we'll actually go out on a date."

"Yeah, I maybe." She said.

"Well," Collin said.

Then Maria took a daring move. She kissed him and what surprised her is that he started kissing her back. They stood in the foyer for almost 5 minutes before Collin broke away.

"Bye, Maria." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked out the door.

Maria leaned against the door. "Yesssssssssssssss" She screamed.

"What was that for?" He dad asked as he walked in from the kitchen.

"Oh nothing." She smiled at her dad and went up to bed.


	14. The Wedding

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with The O.C.

This chapters for you NewPortBabe.

You told me you wanted description of the dresses. Well here it is. The Wedding.

Chapter 13: The Wedding.

Marissa sat in front of her dressing room mirror at the church. This was it. She was marrying the man she had loved since she was 17. Her mother stood next to her. Her fake red hair curled and she was wearing a low cut Mother of the Bride dress. She pretty much looked like a wife who's husbands viagra stopped working. Marissa's gown was pure white. It was a slim fitting dress. With a long train. Her veil had a crown to attach to her head. She wore her long sandy hair in a bun with little Ringlets sticking out with little white flowers. She looked stunning. "Marissa, you look beautiful." Julie said.

"Thanks." Marissa still hated her mother for sleeping with Luke even after all these years.

The Church had White Roses at the alter and Marissa was going to carry Light Pink and white Roses in her Bouquet. Ryan and all the groomsmen. Luke and Seth were dressed in black and white tuxes. With light pink Boutonnieres except for Ryan's, which was White. The Brides maids wore Light Pink Satin gowns that matched Marissa's except without the Train. They all Held Light pink Roses in there Bouquet's. The Bride maids were Summer and Caitlyn. With with Vanessa, Ally, and Maria as part of it to.

As the Wedding Party started to Proceed in, Marissa realized this was the Beginning of a remarkable Journey they were only 33 years old they had there whole lives a head of each other. They would Live Happily ever after.

The procession was as follows: Meghan, Summer and Seth's Little girl was the Flower girl. She was only 3 years old so it was hard for her attention span to last.

Summer and Seth and Caitlyn and Luke, Vanessa, Ally, and Maria followed.

When they reached the Alter Marissa and Jimmy started to proceed. You know that one song they sometimes play at Weddings.(I can't remember the name of the top of my head.I like it better than the Wedding March).. When they reached The Alter.

(I am going to do this part in like Play format because of the lines and such and It will be easier.)

Ryan: (Mouthing to Marissa) You look beautiful.

Pastor: Who gives thie Woman away?

Jimmy steps forward.

Jimmy: I do.

Jimmy kisses her hand and walks to sit down next to Hailey.

Ryan and Marissa hold hands.

Paster: We are hear to Join. Marissa Marie Cooper-Walker and Ryan David Atwood in Holy Matrimony. These Two are in such love with each other. It's hard to believe it took them 16 years to finally get married. Ryan and Marissa have chosen there own Vows.

Marissa.

The pastor looks at her.

Marissa: Ryan, I have loved you since that day I saw you at the end of my driveway. Your Mysterious Blue eyes, that you can never actually tell what your thinking cause there so beautiful, your glares. The one where you think Seth is being well Seth is my favorite. I love the way you love my Daughter as if she were your own. I love how you put other's first even if it means obstacles for you. I love how that despite trouble with the Law and in life you still managed to become successful. I love how your just you. I love you. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you.

Ryan had tears in his eyes.

Pastor: Ryan.

Ryan: I can't believe this. I am standing here in front of you. Marrying you. The girl who I really loved. I am so glad I am going to be spending the rest of my life with you and Our Daughters. I hope that we will always be as in love as we are right at this very moment.

Marissa was crying.

Pastor: The Rings.

They did the whole the Ring thing.

Pastor: I now Pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the Bride.

.

Ryan grabbed Marissa and hugged her then they kissed. One of those kisses they do so well and we all can't wait to see.

Just then Meghan wiggle out of Kirsten arms and ran over to Seth and Luke and starting jabbering away about stuff 3 year olds do. Seth mouthed something over to Summer and picked up Meghan. Finally after all that was over.

Pastor: May I present to you. Mr. and Mrs. Ryan Atwood.

The whole wedding March…

There life begins there and the Next Chapter the Honeymoon, What's up with Collin and Maria and will moving make Ally want to move in with kirsten and Sandy. Stayed Tuned.


End file.
